He Never Stood A Chance
by abandonedprofile1
Summary: Cho muses sadly on Cedric's death,and the person he really loved."When Cedric fell for Harry Potter,he never stood a chance".mentioned HHr,CCCD,onesided CDHP.Shamelessly based on 'Empathy' by dress-without-sleeves, one of the best oneshots I've ever read.


_Disclaimer: Playing in JKR's world, as usual..._

_Warnings: spoilers as usual, and slash (though that shouldn't be a problem)._

**Important Note!:** I read 'Empathy' by dress-without-sleeves, and it affected me so much I had to try and write my own version, therefore anything you like in this fic is most likely one of her ideas. I cannot recommend her stories, 'Empathy' in particular, highly enough, _please_ read them. So, this fic is my tribute to 'dress-without-sleeves'... make sure you read her stories!

* * *

He Never Stood A Chance.

I always knew really, I just chose not to acknowledge it. I didn't want to believe that Cedric could love someone other than me, but I couldn't deny it forever. When I watched him it was obvious, the way his eyes were always drawn to him whenever he was in the room. I don't blame Cedric, even though he was with me, because he didn't know it himself. It wasn't Cedric's fault he fell in love with Harry Potter, he never stood a chance.

I think I always saw it, and I can see why; Harry's piercing emerald eyes, windswept hair and lithe, muscular body. He was so adorably quiet and unassuming, yet if you looked carefully, you could see how powerful he was. He didn't even know how devastatingly attractive people found him, didn't realise people took the longest routes to their classes just to catch a glimpse of him. Then there was his scar; the constant reminder of what he had both suffered and achieved. People followed him without hesitation, he was a natural leader. And when you met his gaze, he seemed to see right through you, as if he knew exactly what you were thinking. Cedric hid his love for Harry so well he didn't even realise it himself. No one noticed except for me. When he fell for Harry Potter, Cedric never stood a chance.

I sympathised with Cedric, it was almost impossible not to be attracted to Harry Potter. But love…only two people were truly in love with Harry Potter. There was Cedric, unwittingly falling more in love with him every day, and Hermione Granger. Harry had stood tall and strong through everything thrown against him, and Hermione was always there with him. Even when Ron deserted Harry through jealousy, only to return later and apologise, Hermione never left his side. Together, they lifted their heads high and rose above the hate and the gossip the way no one else could. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were in love even then, though neither knew it. Cedric never stood a chance.

Harry was modestly perfect at everything. When he cast a spell you saw the easy fluency in his movements, the intelligence sparkling in his eyes. He flew effortlessly, soaring through the air. He caught the snitch and avoided the bludgers with such natural ease and elegance that you could watch him for hours. The side of Harry that could make anyone cry with laughter was pushed out of the way, replaced with a maturity and wisdom startling for his age. He was forced to grow up before any boy should have to. Sorrow tainted his gaze, and in it you could see the pain caused by Voldemort, the loss of his parents, and Rita Skeeter's hateful articles. Cedric's eyes clouded over with fury whenever he saw the hurt betrayed fleetingly on Harry's face at her spiteful words, the same cloud of fury that was reflected in Harry's eyes whenever someone insulted Hermione. Poor Cedric, he never stood a chance.

In many ways, Cedric and Harry were alike. They were handsome, clever, brave, and both suffered in silence. Cedric hid away the fear he felt for Harry during the Tournament, though his fears were unfounded as Harry barely struggled at all. To see that, you only had to watch him, fearlessly taunting the Hungarian Horntail on his Firebolt. Most likely, the whole time Cedric was sitting in Madam Pomfrey's tent waiting for his horrific burn to heal, he was listening to the reactions of the crowd and praying that Harry wouldn't be injured. Cedric never stood a chance.

So when I saw Harry emerge from the maze, clutching Cedric's body to him with tears shining in his eyes… I was glad. Even as my heart was torn apart at the sight of Cedric's lifeless form, I smiled sadly through my tears… because maybe this way Cedric could be happy at last. Though he hadn't even known it himself, Cedric's heart was never mine, although my heart had always belonged to him. Cedric's heart had been irrevocably stolen by the raven-haired hero who would go on to save the world, with Hermione by his side. If Cedric had lived, he would have suffered every day, telling himself he wasn't in love with Harry Potter, whilst wondering why it hurt, why it hurt so fucking much to watch him fall further in love with Hermione Granger... Cedric never stood a chance.

At least, this way, Harry saw how noble, kind and brave Cedric was. At least this way, Cedric died how he would have wanted; having Harry protect him, care for him and maybe, for a fleeting moment, love him. Cedric wasn't ready when Harry tripped him, and he fell in love hard and fast. At least this way, at the very end, Harry caught him. Because when Voldemort spoke those two simple, fatal words, Cedric never stood a chance…


End file.
